


tell me about uncle ben.

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, aunt & nephew bonding, before it all goes to hell, story telling, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Ben inquires to his Aunt Mara about the man he is named after and Mara gladly tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me about uncle ben.

**Author's Note:**

> tigriswolf prompted: author's choice, any character named for a dead person, learning about the person who had their name first.
> 
> Takes place in the Legendary Heroine Verse, during which Mara Jade is adopted by Obi Wan Kenobi and reffers to him as her adoptive father.

Auntie Mara, can you tell me about the man I am named after...you know Uncle Ben."

Mara knew this day would come. She knew it from the moment her brother and sister in law decided to name the child. The day her nephew Ben would ask her about the man she came to recognize as her father.

She was taken aback. Her and Luke's son Anwan was still an infant and couldn't ask about his grandfather and nor did she expect Ben to ask so soon...but the eldest of the two Solo children was a curious and smart child, very understanding and Han and Leia knew so much, but didn't know Obi Wan Kenobi like Mara did, and she was the best person to ask.

Careful not to strain herself because of the child that was now growing insider her body she pulled Ben on her lap. Her hand through his dark hair.

"The man you are named after Obi Wan Kenobi was a kind and gentle man," Mara said with a smile, "He often thought about other's before himself. He endured so much and yet always saw the light in everything and he was a hero."

She swallowed and thought about her adoptive father's death. It was a mental scar that still to this day haunted her. But she remember what her husband always said when he thought about Alderaan and the death of his parents, found memories keep them alive.

"He was a jedi knight right?" Ben asked tilting his head, the infamous smirk she had often saw on Han grazed across the little boys features.

"Yup," Mara responded, "One of the best he was even on the Jedi council." She looked at Ben and smiled, even though he was Han and Leia's child she saw alot of her adoptive father, his determination, humor and wit. It was fitting Ben shared his name.

"Do you think he'd like me?" Her nephew asked again raising an eyebrow, "even though I want to be a smuggler like my daddy?"

Mara couldn't help but laugh. She pictured the young boy now a man, dressed as his father, wookie at his side flying the Falcon, doing tricks that would give his mother and father a heart attack. She shook her head the image and thought about the task at hand.

"Of course he was a very accepting though at times he didn't seem that way," Mara said brushing her hand against her Nephew's face, "and I bet he is proud to share his name with a clever and a kind little boy."

Ben's smile only brightened as he went and hugged Mara tight, being careful not to hurt his cousin growing inside her.

"Thanks for telling me Auntie Mara," He said, "I am happy I share my name with him."

"Anything for my favorite Nephew," Mara chuckled.

At the corner of her eye she could see her sister in law Leia lingering in the doorway watching the scene. Mara looked at her with a bright smile on her face, eyes sparkling with thanks for giving her nephew a name that would trigger found memories in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see any other scenes or short stories within the verse or you would like to try your hand at some yourself feel free to come into my inbox at:
> 
> melindamaay.co.vu/ask


End file.
